And The Reunion Sex Was Glorious (And Other Short Holiday Drabbles)
by 96thPerson
Summary: Chung has been away helping Hamel rebuild and it's been a year since Elsword has seen him... Now it's Christmas time in Elrios, and when they meet up, the reunion sex is glorious. Main oneshot, ElswordChung PwP. (Other drabbles include Eve and Ara under the mistletoe, Rena and Aisha trying to figure out a three way kiss, and OberonxFerdinand? XD


Hello! Sorry I haven't written in so long, my computer has been broken as of late... But I just now found out I could update vi. Phone! Heck yeah!

So I wrote a little Christmas themed story for everyone... I'm gonna say this right now, ISDC is not actually my OTP HAHHAH. I ship AddEls, but I find ISDC the best/easiest one to write. Elsword and Chung are closer to 19 or 20 in this story, because if they were in Velder/Feita when they were 16, then took at least another year to get to Sander and then spent a year and a half there, they'd be around 18-19. So i'm saying it's close to their birthdays and in my head canon Chung is actually the younger of the two but everyone else thinks otherwise because of the way Elsword acts lol

So at the end there's a little bit of RavenxRena, RavenxRenaxAisha, EvexAra, and OberonxFerdinand? Lol it's quirky, but cute XD I hope you enjoy this~~

* * *

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Aisha: Void Princess

Raven: Blade Master

Elesis: Grand Master

* * *

They left each other on a bad foot.

Right before the ElGang left for Sander, Chung and Elsword had gotten into an intense argument over why he should stay with the ElGang or stay in Hamel. Elsword argued the former, insisting Chung needed to go to Sander with them: they needed his sniping skills, and his recon and scouting was top-notch. And amongst all, Elsword didn't want to leave him behind.

Chung told the red-head that Hamel needed it's prince. Elsword argued he was the ex-prince. Chung told him he couldn't understand. Elsword said the same. The fight escalated, until Chung finally said he was staying and Elsword left it at that.

Now, a year and a half later, Elsword was back in Velder. Sander had been saved, and the ElGang dispersed to do it's own thing. For the last six months, except for Raven and Elesis, the group had barely any contact. Maybe a letter or a visit here and there, but other than that, nothing. Now, around Christmas, they were meeting in Velder for a party, a get together.

Elsword was excited. He got to see all his best friends again. The party was that evening, and people started arriving around noon.

Rena was first, quickly followed by Aisha. The two girls hugged Elsword, and Aisha laughed about how she was taller. Elsword said he was slumping and she was shorter than him. Rena immediately went to find Raven, and as soon as he saw her he scooped her up into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. Elsword rolled his eyes while Aisha cooed and gushed over the two.

Ara arrived next, apologizing for being late. Elsword and Raven assured her she was fine, and were just happy to see her there. She thanked them and gave them both hugs, then went and converse with Elesis.

Finally, Royalty were the only people who hadn't arrived. Elsword was nervous, but not about Eve. Sure, she gave him the heebie jeebies sometimes, but it didn't really bother him much anymore. They didn't talk much anyway (despite him having a small crush on her when they both met). It was the other one he was worried about, the Prince.

Eve arrived, escorted by her assistant Ophelia and her body guard Ferdinand. The two Nasods were taller than her by a long-shot, but Ferdinand was floating so Elsword called him short. Eve almost slapped him for that, but she was quickly glomped by the girls. They ran off to go gossip or exchange stories or whatever girls did, except Rena who stayed with Raven for a short while.

Finally, finally, Chung arrived. Elsword was so nervous he almost couldn't move, but managed the will to get up from the stairs and walk across the hall to the Prince of Hamel. He was alone, with a small pack on his back, his hair messy and light, skin dark with the kiss of the sun. Elsword chuckled, it was so unnatural for Chung not to be pale. "Someone's spent time outside."

"Well I bet you were red when you came back from Sander." Chung snorted, crossing his arms. Elsword stepped forward, and they shook hands. "Nah, I looked hotter than the sun that burned me."

"Sure ya did." Chung said, rolling his eyes. He used Elsword's arm and pulled him in for a hug, gripping his back tightly. "I'm sorry we left on such a bad note..."

Elsword paused. He nuzzled into Chung's shoulder and held his waist; the blonde was getting to be taller than him. "Hey, it was my fault. I was a naive idealist and was being selfish. It wasn't you."

Chung opened his eyes at Elsword's sudden burst in maturity. He pulled back holding Elsword at an arms distance away. "We were both being..."

The red-head put a finger on the blonde's lips, shushing him. Chung pushed against Elsword's finger, kissing it. He took the digit in his mouth and started nibbling, earning a small noise from the back if Elsword's throat. "Keep it age-appropriate, Prince."

"Why don't we take this somewhere private then, eh Squire?" Chung asked, pulling him closer, blue eyes bright and playful. "As your prince commands, correct~?"

Aw he did not just pull that card. Elsword shook his head and gave Chung's chest a solid push, but the man didn't pull back. Elsword smirked. "Well aren't you taking the lead here?"

"It's just been too long." Chung replied, smiling. Elsword rolled his eyes. "Give it another few hours. I have two objections to your request- one, you're not the prince of /Velder,/ you're from Hamel. Two, we have a party set up by Cobo for Christmas in a few hours, and I don't want to be dead tired through the whole thing."

Chung nodded, but didn't let go. "Just one kiss then? Please?"

"You certainly know how to flaunt your status, huh Prince." Elsword replied, leaning closer. Chung took hold of his arms, resting his hands lightly just above his elbows. Elsword leaned his forehead on Chung's shoulder, hands pressing against his chest. "One kiss. As an apology."

Chung nodded. He captured Elsword's lips in a firm kiss, holding his arms so he couldn't back off. Elsword smirked into the kiss, noting that Chung kissed with a hint of urgency, like he was afraid he'd run away. A tongue slipped inside his mouth and Elsword closed his eyes, one of his hands fisting into Chung's shirt. "... What?" the Prince asked upon parting.

"PG-13, Prince. Hold up until the party's over. Then you can take it up a notch."

Chung laughed and gave Elsword's arms a final squeeze. "Meet in my room when the party's over. Then we'll get the /real/ party started."

Elsword snickered to himself as Chung walked off. The Prince really had become impatient...

* * *

The party went off without a hitch. The Elgang chatted and danced and ate and drank- Even Eve took a sip of something and actually danced with people. She was pretty good at it too- well, so was Oberon but no one was going to say it. Elesis took a few drinks, and for some reason, the men of the guard decided it was a good idea to flirt with her. Elsword lost count of how many people she put in choke holds. The people of Velder rejoiced, and there was singing and dancing and laughing, happy that the Demon War was over and everyone was safe.

It was a long party, going till the early hours of the morning. Around halfway through, Elsword slipped away from the crowd and stationed himself outside- the air was cool and fresh, chilled wind pleasant against his heated skin.

He swished the drink in his hand, taking a glug. There was a small bit of alcohol in it, and he hadn't had enough drinks to get wasted yet, unlike Ara who was hammered in some corner randomly flirting with anything that moved. She was probably the only person Elesis hadn't beat up that night. He smirked to himself, letting out a little laugh. He wondered if Chung was also ridiculously drunk, he wasn't that heavy of a drinker himself.

It was far enough into the party that people were starting to go home or were passing out from alcohol or eating too much. Rena and Eve were chatting in a corner, while Ara was sprawled on a couch with two other people. They were in an intense conversation, but they kept jumping topics every line. Elesis and Oberon were dancing, and she was laughing like she'd never had a better time.

"Nice night, ey?"

Elsword didn't even jump at Chung's voice, just turned around and leaned back on the balcony. "Hey."

"The party's probably gonna wind down in an hour or so." Chung started, sauntering over next to Elsword. He leaned on the balcony with him and smiled. "What do ya say we blow this joint? Head back to my room? Feeling a little frisky tonight, nee?"

Elsword laughed, leaning slightly closer go Chung so their noses were touching. "Frisky, huh? Sure that ain't you?"

The blonde smirked, his lips lightly ghosting against Elsword's. "Well I definitely intend to get in your pants."

He pushed his lips against Elsword's, pressing his tongue against the other teen's. The red-head wrapped his arms around Chung's neck, his eyes fluttering closed. It had been too long since they'd kissed like this, and Elsword felt his body burning with desire. "You go back first?"

"I'll make my way around the edge of the room. You take the middle." Chung stated. "Give me a two minute head start, people might talk to me."

Elsword nodded, and reluctantly let the Prince go. He waited for about thirty seconds, then ventured in himself. He cut through the middle of the room, skirting around the dancing people in the very center, and managed to make it out the door without running into anyone who'd ask.

Exactly at the door, he ran smack into Ariel, who smiled widely at him. "Elsword!"

"Ariel!" He exclaimed back. She hugged him, despite holding a tray of warm cookies in her hand. "They're mint! Try one!"

He took a cookie and nibbled at it. Peppermint and white chocolate, laced into a sugar cookie. Not bad. "This is really refreshing."

"I'm glad you like it! It's my first time baking, I tried to follow the recipe. Hopefully no one questions the ingredients too much." Ariel said with the brightest smile. His eyes widened. "Ya don't say... Well, it was nice seeing you here. This is a wonderful party you've hosted."

"Thank you, Elsword. Be sure to hurry back though, don't miss anything!" Ariel finished, and ran off into the crowd to place her cookies on the table. Elsword smiled after her, and turned to go up the stair, but suddenly Chung was right in front of him.

Elsword jumped back. "When did you get there?!"

"Just now." He smirked. "Looks like your were the one talking to people. May I try that cookie?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't eat all f it though, it's good." Elsword told him, and held it up for him to eat. Chung took a bite, licking his lips. "That's quite good. I wonder what he put in that."

"Hm. I don't know, but she said not to ask haha." He took another bite, chewing intently. "I like chewy cookies."

They made it back to Chung's room with out any more interruptions, and as soon as they were there, Elsword slammed Chung against the wall and smashed their lips together. Before he could get his tongue in his mouth, Chung jerked back, eyes wide. "That tingle."

"What? What tingle?" Elsword asked, confused.

Chung grinned, eyes falling to half lidded. "I didn't realize peppermint could leave a little bit of a tingling sensation when you kissed... It's pleasant. And it just gave me an idea."

The blonde closed and locked the door and moved over to the dresser, where he had set his bag. Out of the drawer, he pulled a small container of small, white circles. "What are those?"

"Peppermints, I got from a merchant just before I arrived here. They're kind of strong, but I read that they can be very stimulating in oral.. Activities." Chung noted, tossing them to Elsword. The red-head caught the bag and surveyed the mints, the popped one in his mouth. There was a pleasant tingle, and Elsword pulled Chung down to the bed, crawling over him and kissing his lips and neck. Chung moaned quietly, his fingers tangling into Elsword's hair. The cool sensation running over his neck made him moan even louder, gritting his teeth as Elsword unbuttoned his shirt and moved down his chest. "Els- Els-"

"What do we have for lubricant?" Elsword whispered. The younger boy cursed. "I don't think we have any."

"Hold on, lemme check." He pulled away and reached over to the bed-side table, rummaging around. There were three bottles- two labeled peppermint and one labeled spearmint, and they were filled with clear liquid.

"Someone set this up for us." Elsword deducted. Chung laughed, relaxing into the mattress. "Aha, there's a minty theme going on here."

"In the name of Christmas?" Elsword asked, passing over the peppermint oil.

"In the name of Christmas." Chung replied. He pulled off his shirt and Elsword did the same, pressing their chests together. Chung shifted, reaching up to grab the oil and the mints. He pulled a pair of mints out for Elsword, who gladly took them and started tracing his tongue down Chung's body. The blonde arched and moaned when Elsword moved back to his nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardened nubs. Slicking his free fingers up with oil, he ran them over the other side of Chung's chest, twisting and pinching the other nipple into hardness.

He pulled the blonde's pants down past his thighs, grinning at the fact Chung wore no underwear, and slowly licked his way down to his prize. A thin sheen of sweat had already covered Chung's body, pants coming to his lips in quick succession. "It has been a while, huh. For you to get this flustered."

"I-I haven't- done this with anybody-" Chung moaned when Elsword gripped his cock with his oil-slicked hand, cool mouth teasing at the head. Chung could feel that Elsword had popped another two mints in his mouth; the tingle was so refreshing. "No one else, huh? Aren't you faithful."

"It-it's cuz no one is-" Chung moaned again, bucking into Elsword's mouth as a finger slipped into him. "N-no one else makes me feel like- like you do-"

Elsword paused, leaving his fingers inside if the boy beneath him. "You really mean that?"

Chung nodded. "You and no one else." He then laughed quietly. "No one Els."

Elsword smirked and leaned up, pressing his lips against Chung's. He slipped the remainder of the two mints into the boy's mouth, pulling off his lips with a 'pop!' "Those mints are a good idea."

He took another two and slip them into his mouth, moving back to Chung's cock. He took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue, twisting his fingers at the same time. Chung arched and practically screamed, biting his finger to hold in any more noises. Elsword smirked, taking Chung deeper into his throat. He started humming a small tune, slipping a third finger into Chung's body. Between the fingers, the tingle log the mints, and the song, Chung came instantly, shaking as his orgasm took hold of him.

Elsword almost choked at how suddenly Chung came, and pulled back to lick his lips. "It really has been a while. But we're just getting started."

Elsword shifted down farther so his knees were on the floor and Chung was on the edge of the bed, and pushed one of Chung's legs up. He popped another mint in his mouth, grinning at the tingle that numbed his tongue. He'd never done this before, so he hoped it went well.

He pressed his tongue against Chung's hole, slipping inside. His tired eyes snapped wide open and he tensed, looking down at Elsword. "W-wait, Elsword, don't-!"

Elsword pulled out, glancing up at Chung. "Trust me. It will be fine."

"B-but that's so..." The blonde breathed out quietly, his face burning. "It's different. You've never done that before, have you?"

"There's always a time for firsts, Chung. Just trust me." Elsword said, eyes dark with lust and desire. Chung smiled softly, and nodded. "Alright. I'll trust you."

He leaned back, allowing Elsword to slip his tongue back inside. There was a pleasant tingle from the mint, that quickly got more intense. The cooling sensation made Chung groan, and he clenched his eyes closed.

Elsword smirked. He had been pumping at his own erection, slicking himself up with the lube. He pulled out of Chung and crawled back up into the bed, pulling his pants off in the process, and lined up with the blonde's hole. "It may hurt a little since it's been a while... I'll be gentle."

He pushed the head in, grunting at the tightness. Chung held Elsword's neck, and using his legs, forced them both into a sitting position. He slid down on Elsword's cock, a cross between a moan and a scream tearing from his throat. "Chung! Jesus, Chung, are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine." The blonde breathed, kissing and licking up Elsword's neck and ear. "I just couldn't wait... I want you so badly, to just fuck me as hard as you can."

Elsword held Chung's back and grinned into his shoulder. "If that was what you wanted you should have said so. You really are impatient now, it's not cute at all."

"You know that's a lie, you love this side of me." Chung grinned back, popping a mint into his own mouth. He licked along Elsword's ear, pressing his tinge behind the lobe. "Come on. I'll treat you again later, just do it now."

"You say that while I've got you speared on my cock. Aren't you just the most childish thing." Elsword rutted upwards, slamming into Chung's body. The blonde gripped his shoulders and yelped, biting at his neck. Elsword kissed along Chung's shoulders and neck, still slamming into him.

"Move, this is taking too long." Elsword commanded, pulling Chung off his cock. The blonde gave him a weird stare, to which Elsword only smirked at. "Hands and knees. Grab the headboard. And also don't hit your head."

Chung did as he was told, a high pitched yelp coming from his throat as Elsword thrust back in. The blonde moaned loudly, bucking back on the red head. The two were moving in unison, Elsword pressing forward at the same time Chung jerked back. His hand snaked around to the blonde's cock, where he pumped until Chung was practically screaming for release.

Elsword gripped the boy's hips and moaned, ramming deep into him as he came. Chung moaned loudly, tensing around Elsword's cock as the red-head rode out his orgasm.

They collapsed, and Chung had to roll so Elsword wasn't crushing him. He smirked and pressed against the other boy's chest with his back. "I still haven't come yet."

"Well I'm still inside of you." Elsword replied. "Gimme a minute, I'll be good for round two."

* * *

Downstairs, the festivities were starting to warm up again. Ariel and Luriel had everyone decorate the giant tree in the courtyard. Mistletoe had been hung up by Kamilla and Myu when no one was looking. As soon as they all came back in, Eve stopped at the door.

"What is this plant here? I do not remember seeing it before." The Nasod Queen deducted. Ara hiccuped next to her. "Is called misletoe. Holiday tradition, ya kiss with the person who'sa under it withya."

Eve looked over at Ara and the realization seemed to don on the noirette's face. "W-well I mean- if ya like'm- and all-"

Eve grabbed Ara's cheeks and pulled her closer, pressing their lips together. Ara 'mmphed!' In protest, but quickly closed her eyes and kissed back. Eve's lips were soft and warm, something Ara don't ever expect from the Nasod. Before she could wrap her arms around Eve's waist, the Queen pulled back. "I believe I have followed through on the tradition. If it is someone you like, then yes, I like you. You are a very valuable ally, and I consider you a friend."

"W-well I meant like as in love but okay." Ara replied, and just kind of stood there in a daze as Eve walked off. Ophelia suddenly appeared out of no where, and took Ara's shoulder in her hand. "You have drank too much. Sit down."

"Yeah. Yeah okay."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Aisha, Rena, and Raven were in the same predicament.

"How do you do a three-person kiss under the mistletoe?" Rena asked. Aisha shrugged. "We all kiss at the same time?"

"I don't think that would work. Too many noses." Rena deducted. "And tongues."

The girls looked at Raven for advice, but he was looking down, his face burning. "W-why don't you just kiss o-one at a time?"

"Oh my gosh, he stutters." Aisha laughed. She took Rena's hand and brought her over to Raven, leading her to his left side. "Well I'm not kissing you, that's for sure. You're Rena's boyfriend."

Raven glanced over at Rena, then back at Aisha. "I-it's okay, really-"

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's cuz there's two girls, huh." Rena asked, pushing her palm against his heart. He exhaled quietly, closing his eyes. "There are just so many people..."

Rena and Aisha leaned forward. The purple haired girl nuzzled his cheek with her own, while a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek from the left. Reven probably blushed hard enough to combust. "Merry Christmas, Raven~"

The small crowed around them cooed "Awwww~" at Rena's words. He shook his head and ruffled the girls' hair. "Yeah. Merry Christmas ladies."

* * *

"I'm not doing this." Ferdinand objected, staring between Oberon and the mistletoe above them. Oberon had his arms crossed, and his voice was muffled a bit because of the visor. "It's a tradition. You have to."

"Please, it's a _human_ tradition. We're Nasods, it doesn't apply." Ferdinand said back, hovering slightly closer to the floor than normal, she he was just at Oberon's height. The older Nasod just _had_ to be taller. "Queen Eve did it."

"She what."

"She followed the tradition, to the letter. If our Queen kissed someone, then we must as well." Oberon stated. Ferdinand's hand met his face with a loud slap. "Are you joking? You must be joking."

"I'm not. I don't possess the ability to lie, either. You know that." The older Nasod replied. Ferdinand growled quietly. "I refuse to do this. Go find someone else to- What are you doing, unhand me-!"

Oberon grabbed Ferdinand's collar and pulled him closer. Before the younger Nasod could finish his sentence, Oberon had the second half of his visor up and his lips pressed against Ferdinand's. The floating Nasod struggled, and if he had a 'blush' function, he'd need all the fans in his body to cool down. Oberon finally released him after a solid minute, and pulled his visor back down. "Thank you. You may leave now."

"Like you have any control over what I do, get back here!" Ferdinand floated after Oberon, who had pretty much run off into the crowd. People cheered after they had left the room, and started laughing and dancing again.

Eve clapped her hands together. "I always knew giving him a face under that mask was a wonderful idea."

"She ships it. She closet ships it sooo hard." Elesis whispered to Aisha and Rena. The girls giggled. Raven nodded as well. "I can't object. I ship it too."

_Merry Christmas~ _


End file.
